No es el Adiós si no un Hasta luego
by Zword
Summary: Las palabras de una mujer pueden herir el corazón... pero nada más fuerte que decir adiós... -No es el adiós, si no un hasta luego, Zel... (Mi versión de la despedida de Ocarina of time)


Esta es mi versión de la despedida de Link adulto y Zelda adulta… para variar un poco en el universo de Ocarina…

* * *

" **No es el adiós… si no un hasta luego"**

* * *

Él estaba exhausto, ella aliviada pero débil… ambos mirándose el uno al otro, simplemente ellos entendían su juego.

-Link… estoy realmente apenada por todo esto – Dice ella, mirándole de forma tierna y entristecida – Sé bien que todo esto paso a causa de mi poca capacidad y de mi gran negligencia como princesa de Hyrule.

Él no dijo nada, sólo observo con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro que hacia calmar a la joven.

-Por un momento creí que estabas enfadado – Dice. Con delicadeza cierra sus ojos y le mira otra vez con tristeza – Has perdido tu tiempo en este lugar, con este tiempo al que no perteneces. Tus amigos, tus conocidos… Vaya que sólo causo problemas.

El silencio reino unos momentos, hasta que Link de forma espontanea abraza a la joven con amabilidad.

-¿Crees que de verdad estoy enfadado? Sí… pasé por cosas que arriesgaban mi vida, cosas que se me hacían duras… cosas traumatizantes y tenebrosas. ¿En serio parezco enfadado? No lo estoy, Zelda – le dice aun abrazándola – A pesar de seguir siendo un niño en mi interior… el valor para poder verte y protegerte me sobraban. Eras mi fuerza, mi motivación, y mí esperanza sólo recaía en que te encontrases bien.

La chica se quedo callada unos instantes, observando como el joven aun la estrujaba, oliendo su aroma natural, sintiendo la fuerza de sus brazos.

-Oraba a las diosas que te encontrases bien… Perderte no era una opción ¿Aun crees qué estoy enfadado?

Zelda negó con la cabeza y luego Link se despego de ella.

-Soy… valiosa para ti – dice con dificultad – Es decir…

-Claro que eres valiosa, eres mi amiga de mi infancia, protegerte es mi deber, como lo he hecho antes ¿No?

Ella asiente y no dice otra cosa, Link continua.

-Yo… te quiero mucho, Zelda –El joven voltea a otro lado mientras que ella le sigue observando.

Pasan unos instantes antes de que ella vuelva a hablar.

-Link, ¿me das la ocarina? -dice ella, él asiente y se la entrega. Sus manos se tocan unos instantes que luego se transforman en minutos. La joven no evita sonrojarse y Link le sonríe infantilmente.

-Sé que harás – comenta él – La idea no me es particularmente agradable… pero es lo que tienes que hacer – le dice triste.

-Es… es necesario que regreses a tu tiempo – Con su mano izquierda se limpia las lagrimas delicadamente, los guantes de seda absorben sus lágrimas.

-¿Lo es? – Pregunta el muchacho.

-Tus amigos…. Tus conocidos y yo siendo una niña, te necesitan, Link – Las lágrimas se derraman por sus mejillas sin control.

Link bajo la mirada entristecido y le dijo – Sé que debo irme a donde pertenezco, Zelda…

Pero no pudo completar otra palabra, ella lo había tomado de las mejillas con ambas manos, poniendo en manos de Link la ocarina. Con un tierno y apasionado beso demostró al joven sus sentimientos

Era la primera vez que Link había sentido esa sensación, la humedad, la calidez, la pasión. No se detuvo ni un instante, siguió aun más aquella demostración amorosa con la doncella. El hada, Navi, quien estaba presente, los observaba con dulzura.

La muchacha se separo y volvió a tomar la ocarina… y sin más miro al muchacho –Entonces es el adiós…

-No, Zelda, este sólo es nuestro hasta luego – La sonata del tiempo es escuchada por el joven y cierra sus ojos sintiendo como el flujo de los años retrocede con rapidez hasta llegar a aquel templo de fría piedra.

No obstante… ese beso sería recordado toda su vida… hasta que volvieran a reencontrarse y así, este sólo seria olvidado cuando el joven muchacho quisiese olvidar los labios de la doncella prohibida.

* * *

FIN

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Este es un pequeño One-shot que no hace mucho se me ocurrió. Luego de escribir mi fic de TP varios pidieron algo así y aquí lo tienen. Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente, hasta luego.


End file.
